


That one train ticket that lasts a month

by neurodramaticfool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, interrail au, repost, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodramaticfool/pseuds/neurodramaticfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself asleep on another traveller. Well, isn't Europe great?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one train ticket that lasts a month

**Author's Note:**

> A super quick drabble written on a prompt that could just develop in something of a multi-chapter, if you like this stuff and I actually stick to this project.

  
**Prompt:** Falling asleep on top of each other on the train. (I'd add, total AU, trip across Europe AU)  
 **OTP:** Destiel

Well, he hadn't planned on waking up to find himself draped over a person he didn't even know. He hadn't planned to fall asleep either, to be honest. But it had happened, and Dean had to live with that.He cleared his throat, sitting straight up, and distinctly saw the stranger on his side stir up himself, as if he had been sleeping as well.   
As soon as he opened his eyes - some very blue eyes -, Dean apologised in a rush. "I'm sorry, I just lost contact with reality, I don't usually do that, I-"  
"You weren't bothering me, actually, it's fine", the blue-eyed traveller countered, with a thick French accent.And, given that they were in the middle of nowhere but somewhere into the borders of Austria, it meant he was a tourist, too.Dean smiled, rushing a hand through his hair. "I'm Dean, by the way".   
"Castiel," the other one answered, a lopsided smile on his lips, "where are you going?".Normally, Dean wouldn't have answered, but he was half asleep, he was in freaking Europe and he was intrigued by the French young man on his left side.   
"I'm actually going to Vienna, I've never been in Europe before, I'm making the most of it thanks to this cool train ticked which lasts one month!", he showed the paper rectangle which brought the print "INTERRAIL"."Cool, I'm going there, too," Castiel rebuked, showing the bracelet that came with the ticket.Dean smiled and closed his eyes again, telling himself he didn't mind having Castiel's legs spread over his, and his own head on the French man's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know.


End file.
